


The Man With The Shadows (Yami Sukehiro x Reader)

by bakubabes-hatake (harliekayy), harliekayy



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/bakubabes-hatake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/harliekayy/pseuds/harliekayy
Summary: Yami has his hands full with the Black Bulls. Y/N might be a member of the Silva house, but she was disowned for being in love with a commoner. Together they lead this band of misfits, one chaos driven mission at a time.
Relationships: Yami Sukehiro & Reader, Yami Sukehiro/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Part One

It was a normal day in the Black Bulls hideout. Pandamonieum was always afoot, there was never a dull moment in this place. Magna and Luck flew about the place, fireballs bounced off furniture, lighting strikes left marks on the floors. Charmy sat at her usual table, enjoying some delectable snacks made by her sheep cooks. Gauche sat at another table, admiring a picture of the adorable Marie, something we all thought odd, but we let it happen anyway. Vanessa laid on the couch, still hungover from the night before. Everyone was just the same as they always were, just a little more intensified with the Captain not here to supervise. 

Yami Sukehiro, the Captain of the Black Bulls, was out at the entrance exams for the Magic Knights, looking for some fresh meat to bring home to us. When Yami was away I was in charge, something that I tried my best at, but the luck just wasn’t there. You would think that being the girlfriend of the big, bad, Yami Sukehiro, would at least strike some fear in them, but these jokers didn’t seem to have a fearful bone in their body. They all knew that when Yami returned and saw the place in shambles they were all in for it. 

When the doors opened nobody but I seemed to notice. A young boy with ash blonde hair pushed it open and stood in front of us. “I’m the newest member of this squad, fresh from Hage village.” A fireball from Magna that was just hit back toward him by Luck began careening toward the boy. As he began to speak again the fireball hit as his feet, sending him flying out the door as he hollered his next words. “I’m Asta!” He name began to echo as he got farther from the door. I cringed as I saw Yami’s figure start to appear. 

The rest of the squad hadn’t even noticed. Magna was screaming at Luck again. “Okay, now I’m really mad. Are you ready to take me on!?” 

Luck was jumping away from him. “Nope, not really, but lets go!” 

Fireballs started to fly everywhere again. I face palmed and looked around at them all. Vanessa was starting to awake next to me. She sat up a little and smiled at me. “Hey baby girl.” 

I smiled at her and laughed. “How’s your head feel?”

She groaned. “Why is it so loud in here? I should have skipped those extra drinks. My head is killing me.”

Gauche was getting agitated really fast. I could see it in his body posture. Finally he exploded, turning to face the two fighting in the common area. “Enough! Shut up damn you!”

The young boy hollered again, trying to get everyone’s attention. “I’m Asta from Hage village! I’m a Black Bull now too. Some day, I’m gonna become the Wizard King!”

I watched him and glanced at Yami, giving him an apologetic smile. Yami took a drag from his cigarette and shrugged at me. 

Gauche was getting angrier by the second and so was I. He exploded for a second time before I could even get a word out. “Come on, give it a rest you idiots! You’re going to wake up my sister with all the noise you’re making! DAMN IT!” 

Vanessa’s hangover was just making her grumpy. “Get over it you freaky sister lover!”

I slapped her arm. “What the hell happened to you?”

She scratched the back of her head. “I remember getting into a drinking contest with some guy, but after that…” She smiled at me and laid against my shoulder. “Will you please shut up!” She hollered at the two that were destroying the hideout. “I’ve got the mother of all headaches.”

Magna stopped what he was doing and looked at her. “That’s your own problem you drunk!”

Vanessa and I stood up quickly, the three of us got right into each other’s face. Vanessa was seeing red. “What did you say?”

“You heard me.”

I pointed at him. “At least she’s not a virgin street punk!”

“Virgin street punk, where do you get off calling me that?”

Luck flew over to where we were. “Better be careful,” He spoke to Magna. “Get distracted and I’ll get you.”

Magna’s short attention span once again got the best of him. He turned and started toward Luck. “Oh yea, then come here and give it your best shot.

I groaned loudly and walked away, headed toward Yami. More chaos went on behind us as I got to him. He wrapped one arm around my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. Our height difference made it a perfect opportunity for him. I looked up at him and gave him the same apologetic smile from before. “I tried to keep them in line, but you know how they are.”

Yami chuckled. “Don’t worry about it princess.” Princess was my name when he knew we were the only two to hear it. Finally, Yami had had enough. The power of his magic radiated off of him, a shade of purple surrounded his body. “Alright, I’ve had enough.” He took his arm off my shoulder and before I could object to him doing it, his fist hit the wall beside us as hard as he could. “Quit breaking stuff already!!” The wall collapsed a lot more around where Magna had sent a fireball through the door. 

Asta was in shock. “Oh man, now it’s way broken.”

Everyone finally turned around, finally noticing that Yami had come back. The group all came running toward us, all talking to Yami at once. Magna fought his way to the front. “How was it? Did you find us an arrogant newbie? I can take him down notch if you want.”

Luck shoved Magna’s face and moved him to the side. “Please sir, can I go against you today?” He began to punch the air. “Come on, don’t hold back. 

Vanessa grabbed my arm and pulled me into her, shoving herself in front of Yami. “Now, now, forget all about these little brats. Wouldn’t you rather come out for a drink with us?”

Charmy sat patiently, waiting for Yami to look over at her. “Hey, hey, try this.” She held a cupcake out to him. “It’s really good. Take a big bite, go on.”

Gauche was impatient as usual. “I’m sorry, I can’t take it anymore, may I please go see my sister?”

Yami laughed at them all and grabbed my arm, stealing me back like Vanessa had from him. “Yea, yea, glad to know how much you all missed me.” He took another drag from his cigarette. “Now shut up, will ya?”

They all sat down at once on the floor, like obedient little dogs. They spoke together. “Sorry sir.”

“I’d like you all to meet our new…” Yami looked around. “Huh? Where’d he go?”

We all looked over when we heard the faint talking of a young boy. Asta was underneath Grey, whom was in her form of a giant man. “Please help me. I can’t breath.” Asta was reaching out for us. 

Instead of helping him Yami got frustrated. “Quit messing around!” Grey stood up and Asta made his way over to us, standing next to me since Finral stood on the other side of Yami. “Now, as I was saying, this shrimp here is our other new member.”

Asta looked over at him. “What do you mean other?”

Yami ignored him. “Go on, tell them your name or something.”

“Yes sir. My name’s Asta from Hage Village. It’s really nice to meet everyone.” 

Everyone was quiet for a second, until Magna broke the silence. “You’re from Hage? That’s out in the middle of nowhere.”

Yami looked to his left. “Finral, introduce everyone, would you?”

Finral looked at the group in front of him. “Sure thing sir. Let’s see, where to start.” He looked to his left. “You know Gordon Agrippa. Not always the easiest guy to talk to, but he’s good people.” Finral moved on. Next he stood in front of the pink haired witch. “Next we have Vanessa Enoteca. Tends to pick fights when she’s drunk, but she’s good people.” 

Vanessa glared at Finral. “Picking fights? I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She looked over at Asta. “Hage village, way off on the outskirts of the kingdom?”

Asta smiled. “Yea!” 

Vanessa got close to Asta and he blushed and looked shocked. “To make your way from a little back water village like that to a Magic Knight Squad, you must have worked so hard. Nice kiddo. How about I give you something as a reward, huh?” Before she could say another word Vanessa threw up on the floor in front of her.

I turned and hid my face in Yami’s shoulder, trying not to let her see me laugh at her expense. Finral continued, not even acknowledging Vanessa anymore. “Alright, let’s continue, shall we?” 

Luck stood up in front of the two of them as Vanessa threw up again. “Hey, do me next!”

“Luck Voltia, a battle freak who’s addicted to fighting, but he’s good people.”

“Nice meeting you.” Luck smiled. “So hey, do you like to fight?”

“Uh, sure.” Asta didn’t seem to confident in his answer. 

“Yea?! That’s cool. I love it.” Luck punched the air again. “What do you say? Wanna go?”

“Well, uh…” Before Asta could finish speaking Gaucha stepped up to him. 

Gauche held out a sister of Marie in front of his face. “Hey, see her?” Asta was confused now. “This is my sister Marie. She’s an angel.”

“Yea?”

“Listen, if you lay a finger on her, then you die.”

Asta yelped a little and Finral interrupted. “Gauch Adlai, loves his sister a tad too much, but he’s good people.” Finral pointed toward Charmy. “This here is Charmy Pappitson, a big eater, but she’s good people.”

She raised her arm while eating a muffin. “Nice to meet ya!”

“And this is Grey, I don’t really get him, but he’s good people.” They walked over to Magna. “Then there’s Magna Swing, a street punk, but he’s good people.” He pointed to himself. “And I am Finral Roulacase. Lady Killer.” 

I stepped forward a little and smiled, interjecting. “But he’s good people.” Asta turned to me and smiled a little, chuckling. 

Finral’s eyes flattened some. He knew I was mocking him. He put his arm out toward Yami and I. “And finally, we have the Black Bulls fearless leaders. Co-Captain Y/N Silva and the great Captain Yami Sukehiro.” 

Yami took a drag of his cigarette and wrapped his free arm around my shoulder again. “There are other members, but they’re either on missions, or on leave, or… I don’t know…” He smiled at Asta. “Think you can play nice newbie?”

“Yes sir! We’re gonna get along so well! Like I said before, IT’S REALLY NICE TO MEET YOU GUYS!”

Vanessa stood up and walked over to me, leaning into my arm. “My god, is he trying to kill me?”

Yami chuckled. “That’s something I didn’t notice before, you’re as loud as you are short, aren’t you?”

“Yea!” 

“Shut up.” Yami turned and looked at him menacingly. “Alright, let’s go. Give him a good workout, but don’t kill him.”

Magna was the first person to stand up. “Did you hear him? Yami wasn’t us to make sure you get a good workout.” Magna had a diabolic look on his face. “That’s just what I’m gonna do.” He crossed his arms. “A pathetic runt like you? And from where? Hage? A village almost no one had ever heard of before. Not much mana either. And you’re the newest member of the Black Bulls? You gotta be kidding me? I don’t know what some magic poor hick like you could have possibly done to impress Yami. Do you wanna wear the robe that will prove you’re a member of the Black Bulls?” 

Asta was like a starving animal, he reached for the robe. “Yea, I do, gimmie, gimmie!”

“Wow, you’re really excited. You want it that bad? Okay, but first you need to earn the approval of Yami’s chief subordinate, me, man among men, Magna Swing. This marks your entry to the black bulls. A true baptism by fire.” 

I looked over at Yami, hoping he would stop Magna, Magna had never been one to go easy on people. Yami smiled and kissed the side of my head. “Don’t worry Y/N. Everything will be fine.”


	2. Part Two

I watched as Magna dragged Asta outside by the collar of his shirt. I hated watching these initiation things. Yami stuck behind as everyone else followed them outside. I turned to and raised my eyebrows. “You say everything will be fine, but you know Magna just as well as I do.”

Yami kissed my temple. “Princess, I can handle it. Trust me.” He took his arm from my shoulder and placed his hands on my waist, turning me around and pushing me forward through the hole in the wall.

And we made it outside the Black Bulls hideout was already repairing itself from the damage that was caused. Yami had never really explained to us why the hideout repaired itself and we had never really thought to push the subject. 

As we walked to the group of people we were just in time to see Magna throwing a fireball at Asta. Asta had drawn a sword from his grimoire and was staring at the fireball that was barreling at him. Yami stood behind me and wrapped his arms around me, his cigarette hanging out of his mouth. The familiar scent of smoke was slowly wafting into my face. 

As the fireball was about to his Asta he raised his sword, using the flat of the plate to hit it like a bat and sending the fireball back into Magna. Magna barely had time to react as an explosion erupted around him. As the flames died down we all stared with curiosity. I tilted my head up to look at Yami. “That’s the first time in a long time that one of us hasn’t had to step in and save the newbie.”

Yami smirked and whispered to me, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. “He couldn’t slice it with the blade’s edge so he hit it with the flat. His sword can both cut through magic and reflect it.” He stared in awe at the kid he had just brought back. “Interesting.”

Asta’s jaw dropped almost like he had no idea that he could even do that with his sword. Suddenly Magna came out of the burning flames around him. Magna looked beyond angry and as he ran toward Asta, Asta let out a terrified shout. I shook my head and rolled my eyes, moving Yami’s arms from my shoulder and walking over to the flames that weren’t going to just put themselves out. I used my water magic and hit the flames with it, instantly putting them out. I could hear Magna congratulating Asta from a distance and couldn’t help but let a smile spread. That’s when I sensed her come into the area. Noelle Silva. 

I looked to Yami and nodded before making my exit. 

I stepped up onto the porch where she stood, watching over the new kid. I waved to her as she came into view. “What are you doing up here? You know you can come down there and hang out with everyone?” She crossed her arms and put her nose to the air. “Noelle, you’re never going to get anywhere with this squad if you act like that all the time.”

She stared at me in silence for what felt like an eternity before she walked to the edge of the porch, leaning toward the side. “So I guess that’s the other new recruit?”

I watched her, only nodding. 

Demeaning words came from her mouth next, something that shouldn’t have surprised me. “Filthy insect.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” I crossed my arms, my annoyance evident on my face. 

“He’s a commoner.” She narrowed her eyes as she continued to watch him. “You wouldn’t understand Y/n. You’re seeing one after all. The Silva’s have pretty much disowned you because of that.”

“Listen here Noelle,” I hated when she talked like this. “Just because Yami is a commoner doesn’t mean that he’s any different than we are. Don’t listen to Nozel, Solid, and Nebra. They have no idea what they’re talking about. If mother knew that you were-”

“Mother isn’t here. Mother hasn’t been here for a long time Y/n, stop bringing her up!”

I was taken aback by her sudden anger with me. “I think you need to cool down Noelle Silva. I’ve had enough of this attitude already. Yami and I were nice enough to bring you in and I won’t let you act this way.”

Without another word Noelle left, leaving me on the porch to brood by myself. As I sat in silence, my anger threatening to get the best of me I heard footsteps approaching me. I turned to see the tall muscular figure of the raven-haired man approaching me. I looked over at him with a harsh sigh, the look on his face one of comfort. “You came up here looking for Noelle, didn’t you?”

“Yea, I did. She was up here watching Asta and Magna. She’s still stuck on the whole commoner thing and I don’t know how to break her out of it Yami. I’m at a loss with that one.” I walked over to the railing and leaned against it, crossing my arm and letting out a softer sigh.

“You probably won’t be able to break her out of it, she’s going to have to bring herself out of it. Sure, you’re not like that, but she grew up with your other siblings most of her life. Think of how long you’ve been here with me leading the Black Bulls.” 

I knew he was right, but I wanted to give Noelle the benefit of the doubt. I had too, she was my youngest sister and she was the only one of my siblings that hadn’t disowned me for falling in love with Yami Sukehiro. “I think I’m just ready for bed, it’s been a long day.” I tried to lighten the mood. “You know, it’s exhausting trying to lead these hellions when you’re not around. You strike fear into them so much better than my words do.”  
Yami chuckled and turned, heading for the door that led back to the hideout. “Then let’s go to bed, I could use some sleep.”

* * * * * * 

We both knew that the hideout would be bustling into the night. We didn’t have a curfew here, but at this rate we were about too. I had never had such a hard time falling asleep in this building before, even laying in Yami’s strong arms was doing nothing. He snored softly next to me as I attempted to keep my eyes closed, hoping to trick my brain into falling asleep. 

I couldn’t tell if I just wasn’t as tired as I thought I had been or if Noelle’s word had been weighing on me more than I had realized. Her reaction to bringing up our mother had been a shock to me. She had always been the one person that I could talk about my mother with. Our other siblings had always tried to tell her that she wasn’t to speak about her, convinced that the only reason our mother died was because of Noelle and that she should never have been born. 

I tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. Yami stirred a little as I moved in his arms. “You need to relax Princess.”

“I can’t relax Yami.” I turned to face him.

His tired eyes stared back at me, his five o’clock shadow even more evident in the light of the moon. “What’s weighing on you? There’s no way that the only thing bugging you is how Noelle talks about commoners.”

I hadn’t wanted to have to bother him with this and my guilt started to come out. “You’ve got enough on your plate Yami. You don’t need my shit too.”

“Your shit is my shit too Y/n. We’re a couple, that’s how it works.” 

“It’s just… when I mentioned my mom earlier she completely shut down. She told me that since she was gone we shouldn’t even be talking about her.” Her words cut through my thoughts, clouding everything else. “She’s never been like that. Usually talking about mom is something she’s always willing to do.”

“She’s stressed babe, she’s in a new place with new people and she’s still getting used to her magic.” His face was soft, calming almost. “She’s just trying to find her place and assert herself. Don’t take it too personally. I’ve seen this kind of stuff a ton with new members.” He pushed my hair behind my ears. “It’s something that happens quite often that I never try to bother you with.”

Yami’s soft side was something that only I got to see. He was always able to calm me down when I needed it. He hid that stuff from the squad. He had to be the big and tough Yami Sukehiro in front of them. It was one of the ways that he kept them in line. 

I would never admit to how much I liked that he only saved that stuff for me. It was like a special surprise every time it came out. I had never realized how soft he could be until we had been together for a while. His tough persona was what I had fallen in love with, but when I met the soft Yami I had fallen ever father in love with him than I had thought was even possible. 

I placed my hand on his cheek and placed my lips to his. The soft feeling of our lips touching almost instantly put me at ease. His kiss grew passionate as it grew deeper. The hideout had fallen almost silent, everyone finally making their way to their bedrooms. He wrapped his arms around my waist and used his strength to roll me onto him, his lips never leaving mine.


End file.
